I Need You
by Purplegiraffe122
Summary: What happens when Austin leaves to get famous? What happens when they lose touch? What if Ally's dad has cancer, and she doesn't tell anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I wrote my new story! I will try to upload everyday, but it might turn into every other day. Anyway hope you enjoy! Sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV:

I can't believe it. Stupid Austin is leaving Miami to go to Hollywood to get some record deal. We have been partners since we were sixteen, and now were eighteen. I am forcing him to though, I'm just really upset that he is leaving. He said that he wasn't going to go, but I got him the plane ticket so he had to go. I know that he doesn't want to go without me but I don't want to be the one to keep him here. He has to go to Hollywood and get his dream. Trish, Dez, and I are at the airport with Austin. I cannot stop crying, even Austin has tears in his eyes. We have all been friends for so long.

"Austin, we're all going to miss you so much!" I said, sobbing.

"Guys, we will all keep in touch right?" Austin said with tears in his eyes. I nodded, but lets be honest, he's going to be in Hollywood he's going to surrounded by so many other people, and he is going to be famous. He will forget about us soon enough. We had one last group hug, and then Austin left to go on the plane. I have had feelings for Austin ever since he was dressed up as the swamp monster, and I was his bride. It may have not meant anything to him, but it meant the world to me. Now he is going to Hollywood where he will be surrounded by girls everywhere. I will probably never see him again, I don't have a chance with him. Ever.

Austin's POV:

I'm sitting on the plane, thinking about my friends, and my family, and how I'm leaving all of them. I can't help to think about this one person the most. Ally. She was my song writer she was my everything, without her I wouldn't be here today. If I never met her I probably wouldn't be going to Hollywood. I even have a slight crush on her, which makes me mad she made me leave to go to Hollywood. I didn't want to leave her, but she gave me no choice she bought my plane ticket! Believe me I didn't want to leave her, it's going to be very hard keeping in touch with all of them because my new manager told me I will be busy all the time. I don't want to lose Ally...and you know everyone else.

Ally's POV:

We all drove home in silents, well kind of. I was crying the entire time, I couldn't help it! I'm just going to miss Austin a lot, he was my best friend after all. I was his song writer, and he left and won't be using my songs anymore. It kind of sucks. Trish keeps saying that I'm in love with him. Yeah right! I have a crush on him, but I'm not in love with him. She just doesn't understand what being a song writer, and suddenly your inspiration leaves, it sucks ass. How am I going to write songs now? My inspiration before Austin was the goose Pickles, and then it was Austin, and now he is gone, I don't have any! Okay, calm down Ally, you can find a new inspiration, and write even better songs! Yeah!

We arrived back at Sonic Boom, Trish and Dez went back home. I stayed there to run the store for a bit. My dad was at the doctor. No one else knows, but he has been feeling sick lately, and they had to run a lot of tests on him, including a cancer test. I'm scared for life. I don't know what I would do if my dad had cancer. My mom died of cancer, and I don't think I could really handle my dad getting it as well, because he could die from it, and I would have no family left. I love my dad with all my heart, and I would be heart broken if he did have it. I would most likely not tell anyone especially Austin. He would leave Hollywood in a second if he found out, and help care for my dad. I don't want to tell Trish and Dez because they would just feel sorry for me because they know how my mom died, and plus they could end up telling Austin, and I don't need him to have any distractions. You see my dad is pretty much a second dad to Austin because Austin was here all the time, and I know Austin would be too sad to focus on anything while in Hollywood. So no one can find out, but he doesn't even know if he has it or now. He could be fine. He probably is Ally, stop being so negative! My phone started ringing, and it was my dad with the test results...

"Hello, dad? Are you okay?" I said, hoping he doesn't have cancer.

"Ally, I have been diagnosed with cancer." He said. I started to cry, thinking about how my life has changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt like writing again, so here is another chapter! Sorry for any spelling errors.**

Ally's POV:

It's been 3 years since Austin has left. My prediction was right, we did lose touch. I knew we would, I don't blame him at all. I still dearly miss him, and think about him from time to time, but there is so much more going on here than him. My dad has cancer he's been hanging in there for awile, but lately it has been getting worse. Right now he is in the hospital, they say that his time is limited. He might only have about a month left. Eventually, Trish and Dez did found out about the cancer, we all cried together. We have gotten so much closer, ever since they found out. We rarely talk about Austin, he's always on our T.V. screens, we just try to ignore it. I know that we don't talk to him anymore, but I can't help to feel guilty about not telling him about my dad. I don't want him to have any distractions though.

"Austin's on the T.V. again." Trish said, annoyed.

"At least he is living out his dream, I'm kind of proud of him." I said, happily.

"You would be, you're still in love with him." My mouth fell wide open. How could she still think I liked him? It's been 3 years since he has left why does she still think that?

"I do not! Trish it's been 3 years, and I never was in love with him!" I kind of shouted.

"Whatever." Trish said. Gosh, I do not love him! He was a good friend when he was here. I'm just trying to be a supportive friend! Trish and Dez are mad at Austin for losing touch. I think that's why Trish brought up that I was in love with him because I'm not mad at him. I'm glad that he is living his dream, but I do know if I was to ever see him again, I would probably slap him, and then hug him. He did lose touch with us, but I don't think it's his fault. It's Hollywood, he's got to always be busy and probably had to get a new phone at some point, and lost his numbers. Deep down, I know Austin has to miss us. I know that he might be having the time of his life right now, but I know that he misses us.

Austin's POV:

I'm tired of it here! Everyone and everything is just so fake! I wrote some of my own song, I know I actually wrote some songs! I think that they were good, but my freaking manager is making other people write them, and they are not even my sound! They are awful songs, and I just can't stand them, they aren't me! I miss my friends, I miss Dez, and his craziness. I miss Trish, and her bossing me around, and most importantly, I miss Ally. All her songs were amazing, she wrote my style well, and she put emotion into her songs. She was my best friend, and my crush. I think she still is my crush? I mean I think about her all the time. I really want to be with her right now. Back to what I am saying is that I want to go back to Miami. I need to go back to where the people are real, at least my friends are.

Later, I started to pack my bags. I had to get out soon, I order my plane ticket for tonight. So I had to make sure no one came into my room until then. I have to make a swift escape tonight, which shouldn't bee to hard. I'll call a taxi, and have him take me to the airport. I thought about emailing Trish, Dez and Ally. I lost their numbers a long time ago, when I had to change phones, but I found a piece of paper with their emails on them, incase I needed to contact them, and didn't have their numbers. Past me was pretty smart, unlike what Ally would say. Ally. I'll get to see her once again, along with Trish and Dez. I really really really hope that they don't hate me. I was just about to email them, but I started to think about Ally, and never got to do it. Once, I got off the plane in Miami, that's when I realized I forgot. Guess I'll just have to surprise them.

Ally's POV:

Trish, Dez, and I were just walking back from a movie. They were agruing about something stupid. I wouldn't know, it was a scary movie, and I fell asleep in the middle of it. I was still a little tired, but we went back to Sonic Boom, and something there was able to wake me up.

"Austin?" I said shocked. Austin Moon was standing in front of Sonic Boom, this is sight I thought I would never ever see.


End file.
